Oscillatory systems are used in direct drives which can carry out movements without any further mechanical transmission elements. It is, for example, desirable in the drive of electric toothbrushes to generate a rotary oscillatory movement around a drive shaft axis and, in addition, a translatory oscillatory movement, for example, a radial movement. For this purpose, the drive represents an oscillatory system which can oscillate in a plurality of degrees of freedom. The journaling of the two components able to oscillate with respect to one another is realized in this respect by ball bearings, for example.
A drive unit which can generate a movement having a plurality of degrees of freedom, of which one in particular is a rotary oscillatory movement, is described in WO 2005/062445 A1.
It is desirable to set forth an oscillatory system for a motorized drive unit for the generation of a relative rotary oscillatory movement, said oscillatory system realizing a journaling and spring function in a simple manner and enabling a compact structure of a motorized drive unit. Accordingly, there is a need for an oscillatory system having the features described herein.